Hot Coffee
by Memo-Jam
Summary: Mathias Kohler has a boring life. He goes to university, he works in a cafe, and frequently goes out on bike rides. His normal life is interupted when the cafe gets a new customer-sixteen year old Lukas Bondevik, a spicy,but quiet Norwegian who seemingly hates his guts. Yaoi. Rated T but may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hot Coffee **

**I had to write a Dennor. I'm sorrrry! ;_; It's OOC too, I think? It's kinda crack in some places too :3**

**Summary: Mathias Kohler has a boring life. He goes to university, he works in a cafe, and frequently goes out on bike rides. His normal life is interupted when the cafe gets a new customer-sixteen year old Lukas Bondevik, a spicy,but quiet Norwegian who seemingly hates his guts.**

* * *

**Mathias' POV**

I suppose I had quite a boring life. I was nineteen, I lived alone in a small apartment, I went to College, I worked part time in a small cafe not far from my apartment. I guess the only time my daily routine changed was when I biked to the beach, staying there till all hours, only the stars and a case of beer keeping me company.

When I say my apartment is small, I really mean that it's tiny. The main room is doubled up as a living room and bedroom, the walls barely visable due to posters and photographs, and there is a small bathroom, and a small kitchen. It's pretty basic, but it has all my needs and wants.

I have plenty of friends. I'm certainly not a loner. Though most of my friends are rather...weird. More than weird. Some are damn right crazy. One of them thinks he is Prussian (Though he is German) and proclaims he is awesome every five minutes. One is American...and well...acts American. He eats all the time, and has a thing about Heroes.

No matter how hard I try to embroider the truth...Yes, I do have a boring life.

* * *

I open the door of the cafe, yawning and pulling my hoodie off, tying my apron on and bustling behind the counter. I spot Tino, bent over a table, wiping the surface. Nope, he's not a random prostitute cleaning the table, he's a sixteen year old Finn who also works here.

He only works here odd days, as he's a model. It's not that big of a surprise if you see him. He's petite, but with curvy hips and a great ass. He has blonde hair, flawless pale skin and large violet eyes with large eyelashes. But, he isn't as sweet as you think. If you get him angry, you'll wake up the next day in hospital. Literally.

It's also a bad idea to flirt with Tino too, cosidering he has a beast of a boyfriend-Berwald. He's about six foot tall with a glare that could send grown men running to their mothers... weirdly, Tino loves him alot.

Once, he caught me staring at Tino's ass. In my defence, it wasn't my fault, since Tino had been wearing tight skinny jeans that hugged his curved, supple ass perfectly. Berwald had smacked me over the head so hard that I was surprised that I didn't develop a brain injury.

"Hey Tino!" I called over to the Finn. Looking up, Tino smiled, waving.

"Hello Mat, I thought you were starting at ten?" He asked, wiping his hands on his apron and sitting on the table, swing his legs.

"I was, but I decided to come in early and help you!" I said, ruffling his hair. Tino laughed, sliding off the table, and going behind the counter, turning on the coffee machine and filling it up with coffee beans. i lean against the counter, watching him.

"How's modeling going then?" I ask, stealing one of the frosted cupcakes from the display cases and licking the thick, creamy buttercream off of the sponge. Tino tuts at me shaking his head.

"Mr Roma will be after you...Yeah, modeling going fine. I've got a big shoot coming up soon, so could you please cover my shifts? I'll understand if you can't, It's just I can't miss-" The Finn started to ramble. Oh yeah, that's another thing about Tino. He rambles...Alot. He doesn't stop until you stop him...He could go on for hours.

"Aww Tino, Of course I'll cover for you! I know how much modelling means to you!" I pull him into a friendly hug, and he smiles.

"Thank you so much Mathias!"

I smile. "No problem Tino..."

* * *

Today is the same as any other day at the cafe so far. The same customers come. Teenage Girls, ordering cokes, Old women, ordering coffee and huge slices of Walnut cake. After a few months, you get to know people. Especially in such a small cafe as this.

That's why I was so surprised when he walked in. It was around noon. Most of the other customers had left, as it was lunch time. I looked up, then nearly fainted.

He looked so sexy. He looked around Tino's age, and had impossibly pale skin, large indigo blue eyes hidden behind small black glasses that were outlined with a thin layer of eye liner, pouty pink lips, and light blonde hair, the front being held back with many hairclips. He wore impossibly tight shorts and a shirt and tie. I noticed he had a bag with him. He must be a student from the local high school.

Sitting up on the bar stool, he stares at me. "I'll have a black coffee please" He says, taking his glasses off and staring at me. "You look so idiotic right now" he muttered, leaning over the counter and locking eyes with me. I rolled my eyes, turning round to make the coffee. Stupid kid, was my first thought.

Giving him his coffee, I'd thought he'd ignore me for the rest of the duration of his stay, but he didn't. "What's your name?" He asked, leaning over the counter and smirking. I noticed he had his glasses on again.

I knew it was wierd to be attracted to a sixteen year-old when I was nineteen, but hell, it was three years! If he was going to be all flirty with me, I'd be flirty with him, as simple as that.

"I'm Mathias Kohler..." I breathed, staring into his eyes.

"I'm Lukas Bondevik..." He breathed back, sitting back down properly on his chair.

"Nice name..." I said, "Are you Norwegian, by any chance?" I asked him. He blinked in surprise, fixing his glasses before answering.

"Yeah, how did you guess?" Lukas asked, sipping his coffee. I leaned against the counter, staring at his coffee.

"Your accent. I know Norwegian accents quite well, as My ma' was Norwegian, funnily enough. Everyone says I look and act like a full blooded Dane, but it seems I'm not. My Dad was Danish too, I guess I looked alot like him" I explained, "What about you?"

"I'm just Norwegian, but my little brother is half Norwegian-Icelandic" Lukas explained, stirring his coffee with his spoon.

I smirked. "You're one sexy Norwegian..." I murmur, looking at him. Suddenly Lukas reached over and held the burning hot spoon against my forehead. I howled, jumping up and stroking my poor forehead. Luckily, no one else was in the café, or we would have attracted a lot of stares.

"Don't flirt with someone you can't afford" Lukas smirked, continuing to drink his coffee. After he finished, he wrote something on a tissue from his pocket.

"Call me...Idiot..." He muttered, picking up his bag and sauntering out of the café. For a few minutes, I stared at the napkin, then the door, then the chair he sat on. Well, that was weird... Tucking the napkin in my pocket, I smirked to myself, taking the cup and dumping it in the sink, my mind in a slight daze.

* * *

That was when my life became suddenly more interesting, as soon as the spoon touched my forehead.

* * *

**Yayy! Denny's pov! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :3 Aurg. I write too many multi-chapters! I'm not sure if this is OOC or not. They kinda had to act different to fit the story though ^.^'**

**-Memo Jam**


	2. Chapter 2

**URG. I cant believe**

**people liked this fanfic :D But hey ho! Thanks for the reviews, faves and other shizz. Crossdressing in this chapter.**

**I listened to 'Twisted Transistor' by KoRn and 'Bat Country' By Avenged Sevenfold when writing this...:D**

* * *

I began to enjoy talking to Lukas, if that was even possible, considering he could be mean sometimes. He always arrived at the same time, and ordered the same thing, so it wasn't that hard to get to know him. I suppose it shocked me though, that day, when he came in wearing a dress.

Yes, a dress. I nearly dropped the cup I was cleaning. He sat on his usual seat, smirking over the rim of his glasses. "So, what's up with this get-up?" I asked, motioning to the dress, which was a sundress, that was quite short, reaching his lower thighs.

"I got a job today.." he yawned, changing the subject and leaning his head on the table, some of his bangs escaping from the clip and slivering in front of his face. "I'm a model now...I didn't go for the job, someone walked up to me and offered me it" he explained.

"That could have been a dirty old pervert trying to steal you so he could sell your body on the street!" I said dramatically, throwing my arms in the air. Lukas rolled his eyes.

"No, idiot..." He sighed, leaning over the counter further. To be honest, he looked delicious in that dress, absolutely delicious. I reached out and stroked his cheek, and he blushed, looking at me with large, confused eyes. I had never seen that expression on his face before, but it was over before I had a chance to process it as he smacked me over the head.

"Don't touch me! Idiot!"

"Aww, Sorry sweetie!"

That earned me another smack on the head. "What did I do now?" I asked questionably, rubbing my now sore head. Lukas flushed, clipping his hair back again with the clips.

"You called me sweetie" He said, looking away and sticking his chin out. I smirked at the adorable gesture he was showing. He was obviously embarrassed.

"Aww Lukas, I'm sorry" I smirked.

I apologised by giving him a small cupcake with a little heart on it, for free. He'd better be grateful. He smirked at the gesture, licking the white, creamy frosting off, coating his lips. I stared, as he licked his red cherry lips slowly, savouring the creaminess.

His gaze met my own, and he smirked, running his hand over his exposed collar bone before finishing his coffee, placing his glasses back on then throwing me another tissue with writing on it. He smirked, leaving.

_Call me moron, I don't like to be stood up._

What the fuck is up with him sending mixed messages!? He hits me and calls me names, then pulls shit like this! Now confused, I decided to wash up, so I collected all of the dirty crockery, dumping it in the sink. I heard the door bell jingle. Looking round, I seen Tino, who must have just got out of a photo shoot. He was wearing a open blue and white checked shirt with a white top underneath, tight denim shorts and blue converse.

"Aughhh, That went on forever!" He moaned, collapsing on one of the chairs and resting his head on the table. I go to sit next to him and I suddenly smell a vanilla scent. Before I can ask, Tino explains he was modelling for a new perfume.

"I have no idea why I had to wear the stuff though!" He complained.

"Maybe so it gets you in the mood?" I asked, ruffling Tino's hair. "I'd keep at your job though Tino, you must earn tons!" I said encouragingly. The blonde model smiled, nodding.

"There's a new one at the agency, his name is Lukas, and he's my new partner! He's good, usually when they start, they suck, especially if they were picked from the streets. Ludwig-That's my boss- He said that he just seen him, and instantly thought he'd work, and Lukas said yes, as if he couldn't be bothered..." Tino rambled.

I let him ramble on, not quite listening as I was focused on my own thoughts. So, Lukas worked with Tino...Were they friends? Did they hate each other? My life had certainly grown more interesting ever since Lukas had shown his face in the café.

I decided to call him. After all, he didn't like to be stood up.

* * *

After slamming the door of my apartment and sitting on my bed, I managed to compose myself enough in order to phone Lukas. Tapping out the number, I held my Iphone to my ear.

"Hey.." A sleepy voice said on the other line.

"Hej Lukas!" I said enthusiastically.

"Oh, you called..."

"Yep!"

"..."

Oh dear, there seemed to be an awkward silence prevailing. Racking my brain, I thought of something to say.

"Would you like to hang out tonight?" I asked him, the words out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I heard a short intake of breath, then a sigh.

"Ok, idiot.." He said, his attitude coming back, but to my surprise, he sounded rather startled. Boom Lukas, I made you speechless...Kinda?

After finalising the arrangements, we decided we'd meet outside the café tonight at six. Ending the hall, then glancing at the clock, I seen I had an hour or so to get washed and dressed. Moving into the bathroom, I turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm before stepping under the spray of water. I thought about Lukas. Bad idea when I'm in the shower...After washing, I turned the temperature down. I winced, but it was the only way to get rid me of my 'problem'.

After my shower adventures, I towelled my hair dry, dressing in a pair of jeans and a red hoodie. Spiking my hair up with gel, I was ready. Grabbing my wallet, keys and phone, I left my apartment, locking the door and heading towards the café.

* * *

I seen Lukas, leaning against the wall, playing on his phone. My eyes widened when I noticed what he was wearing. He wore a white crop top, pale blue shorts, and white sandals. I noticed that he had his belly button pierced, which shocked me slightly. I never expected Lukas to like that kinda stuff.

"Hey Lukas!" I called over. He looked up, startled before regaining his composure.

"Hello idiot..." He said quietly, looking down to the ground, scuffing his shoes. I smirked. This would be interesting...

* * *

**Their 'Date' next ;) **

**I'm glad people like this though!**

**-Memo Jam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my duckies!**

**Chapter 3 of 'Hot Coffee'! I had to continue this fanfic, and since people seem to like it, I will! Sorry for the long waits between chapters. I've been busy with school and other shiz like that and I get tired easily so...**

***IS SLAPPED FOR LAZINESS* I'mma sorry! ;_;'**

* * *

Lukas looked up at me, his blonde hair blowing in the breeze. " Idiot..." he murmured, crossing his arms over his chest and looking me straight in the eye. "You're three minutes late..." he grumbled. I looked down, sniggering. Oops... My laughter seemed to make the feisty Norwegian even angrier, as he punched me over the head.

"Oww! Lukas, don't be cranky! I'm sorry" I moaned, rubbing my head. Lukas rolled his beautiful eyes at me, looking away, a slight blush present on his pale cheeks. "So...anyway, I thought we could go on a walk along the beach and talk!" I said loudly, saying the first thing that came into my head.

Lukas seemed surprised and turned to look at me. "O-okay" he mumbled, shifting his gaze to the floor where he stared down at his feet. Hmm...He seemed slightly embarrassed. Boom! Another point for me! I took his hand as we walked towards the beach. It was a warm, slightly sticky night, and the sun was setting, the sky a haze of oranges, pinks and reds.

"It's probably gonna storm later" I muttered, smiling as I looked up into the sky. I loved storms. I loved feeling the rain against my skin, the sound of thunder and the beauty of lightning. It was all so full of energy, and I loved it. Lukas tensed, biting his lip and looking away. I smirked, looking at the Norwegian. "What's wrong?" I asked slyly, as we walked along the sands. Lukas shook his head, looking down.

"Aww, are you scared?" I asked, sitting down on the sand and pulling him down next to me. He squeaked, pulling away.

"No, I am not scared. Also, don't touch what you can't afford, moron" Lukas spat, turning away from me, sticking his chin in the air. I wasn't annoyed by his diva like behaviour in the slightest; I actually found it quite cute. He was embarrassed, and I could tell by the pink on his cheeks.

"Anyway, lets talk Lukas!" I said happily. I heard him sigh deeply.

"Fine, just please, don't be so damn loud. You're giving me a fucking headache.." he said, pulling the hair pins out of his hair and brushing the soft blonde locks with his fingers. I reached out, pushing his blonde bangs behind his ear. He stared up at me almost innocently, his indigo blue eyes staring right into my blue orbs. The moment didn't last long however, as he slapped my face, turning away.

"Don't touch me!" he said, pinning his hair away from his eyes again. I smiled like a grinning fox, moving closer to him. He was cute, but he was a kitten with claws. Claws that he used quite often it seemed.

"Aww ok Lukas..." I giggled, snaking my arm round his waist, my hand resting on his hip. I felt his body tense, then begin to relax. "So, what do ya wanna talk about?" I asked casually, taking out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, taking out a cigarette and lighting it, taking a puff. I offered it to Lukas, who took it hastily. I smirked wider. "You smoke?" I asked, my grip tightening on his hip. He nodded.

"Not much, just a bit...What about you?" He asked me, resting his head against my shoulder. I didn't move, in fear of him noticing our position and getting mad. Lukas was relaxed, and I could tell by how close he was to me. He seemed to feel safe almost.

"Not either, just occasionally" I said, throwing the cigarette on the ground after it was finished. Lukas nuzzled his face against my shoulder, sighing softly. Well...this was interesting. It seemed as I had tore down the barrier that Lukas had created around himself.

Or maybe not.

* * *

"Stop feeling me up you perverted Dane!" Lukas said, pulling away and punching my head. I moaned, and Lukas sighed, poking my cheek. "Are you alive, or have I knocked you out?" he asked sarcastically. I jumped up, rubbing my forehead.

"I'm alive!" I said happily, while Lukas rolled his eyes, checking the messages on his phone. I stared at his pierced belly button curiously. "Lukas, why's your belly button pierced?" I asked him.

"Oh, when I was thirteen I got dared to get it done, and I'm not a pussy so I got it done...then again I wish I didn't get it done, because a few weeks after it got done it got infected and it hurt like fuck..." Lukas explained, rubbing the diamond bar softly. "But then again, I guess I like it..." he murmured.

"I think it suits you..._sexy_" I muttered, my voice laced with lust. Lukas stared back, his eyes darkened slightly.

"Hmm Dane..." he said, his beautiful accent making me shiver. He stood, looking down at me. There was a brief silence, yet it wasn't awkward. The sun had set, and darkness was settling on the beach, with the first rumbles of thunder. Lukas immediately tensed, blinking his eyes and looking down. So he really was scared...

It started to rain heavily. I sighed, pulling the hood of my hoodie over my sandy blonde locks as rain fell from the blackened sky. I looked at Lukas, who was shivering, as he was only wearing a crop top and shorts. I unzipped my hoodie, pulling it on Lukas, zipping it up and pulling the hood over his soft blonde hair.

"T-thanks.." he muttered, looking away. I shook my head, offering my hand to him. He smiled softly, taking my hand. His hands were as soft as velvet but as cold as ice. I stroked it with my thumb, trying to nurture some warmth back into his frozen digits.

"You wanna go to my house or you want me to walk you to yours?" I asked him as we walked through the deserted streets. A clap of thunder rang out, making Lukas squeak. "It's ok, I'm here..." I whispered reassuringly, but still receiving a growl from Lukas.

"I'm not scared...and my house.." He said, his nails digging into my skin as he was holding my hand tightly.

"Okay then, lead the way!" I said, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

**DUCKIES, SEE I HAVE WRITTEN A CHAPPY! #PROUD. ohmaigawd what was that...Anyway, the next chappy should be out soon, as I'm on holiday :3 **

**So, denny is going to nors house! xD What will happen?! find out in the next chappy!~**

**MEMOJAM.**


End file.
